Question: Evaluate. $\left(-3\dfrac13\right)^2 = $
Explanation: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\left(-3\dfrac13\right)^2 $ $=\left(-\dfrac{10}{3}\right)^2$ $=-\dfrac{10}{3}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{10}{3}\right)$ $=\dfrac{100}{9} $